1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an on/off switch assembly for electrical devices and more particularly to an on/off switch assembly which can be installed in the electrical conductors powering such electrical devices.
2. Summary of the Invention
The invention is directed to an in-line on/off switch assembly installable in the power lines to electrical devices. The switch assembly makes use of a switch member with two contacts which extend from the switch member and a bridging device, internally, which can bridge the two contacts to close a circuit or allow the bridging device to open the path between the two contacts and open the circuit. The bridging device is operable by a rocker means which extends from the switch member. A first terminal member is jointed to a first switch contact at a first end and is fitted with a terminal screw at its second end to receive a first portion of a first conductor. A second terminal member is joined to a second switch contact at a first end and is fitted with a terminal screw at its second end to receive a second portion of the first conductor. When the bridging device bridges the first and second contacts the first conductor is complete and the circuit is closed. The rocker means can be operated to allow the bridging device to open the path between the first and second contacts and open the circuit. A housing is placed about the switch member and the first and second terminal members. An entrance and an exit aperture in the housing permit the electrical cord to enter and exit the housing. Strain relief devices at the entrance and exit apertures protect the switch assembly and the internal connections. It is an object of the invention to provide a novel in-line electrical switch.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel in-line electrical switch which employs a rocker switch member.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel in-line electrical switch wherein a conductor of an electrical cord is fixed in place by terminal screws.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a novel in-line electrical switch wherein terminal members couple a conductor of an electrical cord to a switch member.
Other objects and features of the invention will be pointed out in the following description and claims and illustrated in the accompanying drawings, which disclose, by way of example, the principles of the invention, and the best mode which is presently contemplated for carrying them out.